Blue eyed boy meets brown eyed girl
by Gaby A
Summary: Duas pessoas, duas histórias, um encontro inesperado. - não sei fazer resumos! -


**Nota da Autora:** Hey, pessoal! Bom, andei relendo tudo o que escrevi há um tempo atrás, e confesso ter me sentido um pouco envergonhada hahaha... Resolvi tirar as teias de aranha dos dedos e arrisquei escrever algo novamente. Talvez pra me redimir comigo mesma, não sei... xD

Enfim, saiu esse capítulo aqui. No caso, é uma songfic, baseada na música Wonderwall do Oasis. (O título, no entanto, veio de uma do U2 hahaha... músicas me inspiram!)

Espero de coração que gostem :)

* * *

**Blue-eyed boy meets brown-eyed girl**

Capítulo único

_Today is gonna be the day _

_That they're gonna throw it back to you _

Ela olhou ao redor, uma expressão claramente entediada em seu rosto.

Não conseguia entender qual a graça em ver um bando de pessoas, vestidas em trajes demasiado pomposos; bebendo e tagarelando formalidades...Vivendo sempre de aparências, e organizando esses eventos. Sempre por motivos fúteis e de arrogância extrema: para exibir a nova esposa, para anunciar a nova fortuna herdada, ou a mais recente conquista política...

Essas realizações, para as "tradicionais famílias", de sangue dito tão nobre, não eram úteis a não ser que pudessem causar inveja, admiração ou mesmo humilhação às demais.

Tudo tão fútil. Sem conteúdo. Como se a vida fosse assim, artificial.

_By now you should have somehow _

_Realized what you gotta do_

Marlene estava cansada de tudo aquilo. De ouvir sua mãe planejando a decoração, os comes e bebes, a lista de convidados, os vestidos; se mantendo ocupada com levianidades como estas durante meses. Essas reuniões entre famílias que, aliás, não apresentavam nobreza nenhuma no que concerne a caráter...

Estava cansada de seu pai arranjando-lhe um casamento contra sua vontade, como havia tentado fazer com sua irmã. Casamentos que se davam sempre por motivos alheios aos noivos: estes eram apenas uma peça a mais no jogo eterno da política e das relações de poder entre suas famílias.

Com um ultimo bufar impaciente, ela decidiu que já havia esperado o bastante; e resolveu finalmente se retirar dali antes que alguém notasse (não antes de discretamente pegar a garrafa de champagne na mesa mais próxima).

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

Como já conhecia muito bem o lugar – os McKinnon sempre escolhiam a casa de campo para eventos ao ar livre – a garota sabia exatamente onde ir sem que ninguém a incomodasse.

Indo na direção dos toilletes, ela desviava o caminho no ultimo momento, sem deixar suspeitas, e passando por trás do casarão, se dirigia ao quintal.

O terreno elevado delineava colinas cobertas de mata virgem. Quando pequena Marlene descobrira que, ao fim de uma breve caminhada, a mata desembocava em um penhasco próximo ao mar. Era um lugar bonito, e que ninguém ainda se dera ao trabalho de explorar – e, principalmente, ninguém jamais se lembrara de procurar a menina ali.

Ocupados com os convidados e com todo o ritual pomposo, nem seus pais, muito menos as demais pessoas, notariam sua ausência por um bom tempo.

Ela, se sentindo aliviada só de não ter que se "portar como uma dama", como diria mamãe; bebeu um longo gole da garrafa de champagne enquanto pisava a grama do quintal, já sem as sandálias.

Logo adentrou por entre as árvores segurando a saia do vestido na altura do joelho, apesar de que mesmo assim não conseguia muita mobilidade: o vestido de veludo azul-marinho era bastante justo ao corpo, tornando difícil desviar das raízes externas das árvores, e dos demais obstáculos que qualquer floresta oferece à passagem de uma pessoa adulta.

_Backbeat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

Em certo momento a garota pensou ouvir um galho estalar, como se estivesse sendo pisado – num reflexo olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém. Provavelmente seria um animal qualquer, pensou Marlene, não parando de andar. Um ou dois minutos depois, alcançou o lugar que pretendia, pois a mata desembocou num trecho aberto que, na extremidade seguinte, despencava mar abaixo.

Sem se importar com o vestido, a garota sentou-se na grama molhada, sentindo o vento frio bater-lhe no rosto e brincar com os longos cabelos castanhos. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o momento de paz interior, e o desejado isolamento que aquele lugar lhe trazia...

Isolamento que durou pouco, no entanto.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

O ruído de um galho se quebrando novamente pôde ser ouvido, e desta vez a garota teve a certeza de que viera de um passo.

Num sobressalto ela se pôs de pé, virando-se para o espaço atrás de si, ligeiramente alarmada com o fato de não ter trazido sua varinha.

- Quem está aí? – ela perguntou, tendo um silêncio incômodo como resposta. – QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

Mais passos puderam ser ouvidos, dessa vez sem a mesma cautela em serem escondidos.

Por trás de algumas árvores surgiu a figura de um garoto alto, pele alva e cabelos negros, que vinha em sua direção vagarosamente e com as duas mãos levantadas, como se fizesse um gesto de rendição.

- Calma, calma... Venho em missão de paz. – disse ele, um sorriso permeando os lábios.

Marlene não sabia quem era o garoto, mas ele exibia um semblante tranqüilo. Não parecia representar perigo.

Os olhos azul-acinzentados pareciam sorrir junto com seus lábios, e a garota sentiu uma reviravolta estranha acometer seu estômago quando seu olhar cruzou o dele. No entanto, não baixou a guarda:

- Quem é você? – perguntou num tom ainda ligeiramente desconfiado, embora ele claramente já pudesse ver que ela não tinha varinha alguma como defesa.

- Alguém querendo fugir dessa patifaria toda. Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso quando avistou a garrafa de champagne aos pés da garota. – E percebo que não sou o único – disse, tirando do bolso um cantil, que Mira mais tarde descobriria conter uísque de fogo. - Vê?

A garota olhou do cantil para o rosto sorridente do garoto. Ela permanecia séria, sem saber exatamente o que pensar, exceto que seu estômago parecia se manifestar cada vez que ele se aproximava.

- Sou Sirius Black – disse o garoto, estendendo a mão já a uma distância pequena da moça.

Não sem antes olhar a mão e novamente o rosto do menino, Mira finalmente cedeu, atendendo ao cumprimento, e vergando pela primeira vez os lábios num sorriso.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

- Marlene McKinnon. Desculpe pela minha péssima recepção... Não esperava companhia.

- Sem problemas. Quer dizer que você teoricamente é uma anfitriã da festa?

- Bem, não por opção... Hey – a garota lembrou-se de repente de que ninguém conhecia aquele local além dela – Você me seguiu até aqui?

- Pra falar a verdade, sim – respondeu ele, tomando a liberdade de sentar-se na grama, gesto que a garota logo repetiu – Eu também estava atrás da casa havia alguns minutos... Acabo de chegar e já quero ficar o mais longe possível dessa gentalha. Aceita um cigarro? – perguntou, tirando um pacotinho do bolso paralelo ao que tirara o cantil – Enfim, foi aí que vi você passar, sem olhar para trás e nem mesmo me ver ali. Esperei algum tempo para ver se algum cara te seguiria, poderia estar fugindo para um encontro romântico... Mas isso não aconteceu, então concluí que você estava apenas tentando fugir da festa, assim como eu, e provavelmente conhecia um lugar bem melhor, já que se dirigia com tanta convicção.

Marlene sorriu, julgando ato do garoto um tanto quanto atrevido, mas sem conseguir ver isso como algo ruim. Até que seria legal ter companhia.

Sirius acendeu o cigarro, e abriu o cantil, liberando no ar um cheiro forte de álcool.

- Uísque, então – disse ele, esticando a mão na direção da garota – Pra contribuir com nossa festa particular, só para pessoas não-tradicionais.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu ela, rindo, e oferecendo-lhe a garrafa de champagne, a qual ele também recusou cordialmente. – Sabe, isso aí costuma matar muitas pessoas... – disse ela, apontando o cigarro com a cabeça. – Principalmente quando se viciam desde jovens. É um vício meio degradante.

- Tantas outras coisas podem nos matar a qualquer momento – disse Sirius, virando o rosto para ela, mas respondendo como se dissesse para si mesmo – Por que não viver fazendo tudo o que se tem vontade? Prefiro correr o risco. – e se virou de volta, para fitar a vista do penhasco.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding…_

- Bem, mas se te incomoda... – e, sorrindo de repente, o garoto fez menção de apagar o cigarro na grama.

- Não, não, pode fazer o que quiser – Mira adiantou-se, segurando-lhe o pulso. – Por favor... – e, corando levemente, soltou-o, vendo que seu gesto o fizera olhá-la nos olhos. – Foi só minha velha mania de falar sem pensar...E acabar opinando sobre os hábitos alheios – concluiu, sorrindo timidamente ao desviar o olhar para o chão.

- Tenho uma amiga assim – Sirius sorriu, parecendo ser acometido por alguma lembrança boa. – Mas creio que ela já tenha se acostumado ao meu desacato às regras e à falta de certos cuidados com a saúde – disse ele, virando-se para ela e piscando, divertido, ao levantar o cantil logo em seguida, num brinde – Saúde!

Marlene correspondeu ao brinde, tomando mais um longo gole de sua garrafa, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia aquela sensação no estômago novamente.

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding…_

Nunca o sorriso de um garoto a fizera sentir-se assim.

Bem, ela costumava ser bastante abordada, mas sabia se esquivar na maioria das vezes...Na verdade, a garota não se importava em ter uma vida amorosa ativa. Era um tanto quanto tímida, embora soubesse se manifestar e se expressar claramente quando queria. Tinha poucos, mas bons amigos, e preferia assim, pois sabia exatamente em quem confiar. Garotos geralmente a deixavam com um pé atrás.

Tivera alguns casos aqui e ali, mas nada que pudesse ir adiante, e ela assim também não queria. Gostava da sua liberdade, e ninguém lhe chamara a atenção o suficiente, ou despertara uma paixão, para que ela desejasse um namoro sério.

Foram conversando, rindo, notando detalhes sobre o outro; uma atmosfera extremamente confortável pareceu se estabelecer entre os dois, como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

Apesar da amizade imediata que parecia ter se estabelecido ali, uma certa tensão parecia pairar cada vez que eles se encostavam sem querer, durante a conversa.

Sirius emanava algo quente, que atraía o olhar. Aquele calor vinha do seu jeito de falar, vinha dos seus movimentos, do modo como às vezes jogava o cabelo para trás quando este caía-lhe pela testa. Era sensual sem tentar sê-lo, o que o tornava ainda mais atraente.

Isso deixava Marlene ligeiramente desconcertada. O mais estranho de tudo era que ela, sem conhecer o modo de ser do moço, sequer imaginava que ele jamais fora assim tão verdadeiro na presença de uma garota.

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Sirius, no auge de seus dezessete anos, já era conhecido como o maior conquistador, não só do seu ano em Hogwarts, mas de todo o castelo, seguido de perto pelo melhor amigo James.

O sorriso irresistível geralmente vinha seguido de alguma cantada "infalível", numa pose de garanhão que Marlene teria reconhecido de imediato. Chamava as garotas para encontros que jamais se repetiriam por muito tempo; fato que, embora conhecido por todas as moças, não impedia que estas aceitassem os convites.

Naquela tarde, logo que vira a moça de cabelos longos e sedosos passar por ele sem sequer notá-lo, Sirius sentiu uma curiosidade que jamais o havia acometido antes. Só conseguira ver seu rosto de relance, mas quis segui-la; e quando eles se conheceram à beira do penhasco, a beleza da moça chegou a surpreendê-lo.

Marlene tinha o rosto delicado e ao mesmo tempo de expressão forte. Os olhos redondos, de um castanho esverdeado, eram moldados por cílios longos e torneados por sobrancelhas expressivas; o lábio inferior carnudo e as bochechas estavam ligeiramente rosados pelo vento. O vestido revelava-lhe um colo alvo, de seios bem desenvolvidos, e uma cintura bastante fina, emoldurada pelo veludo colado ao corpo.

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Contrariamente ao que ocorria em Hogwarts – ou em qualquer outro lugar para dizer a verdade – Sirius não "partiu para cima", como fazia frente a uma garota atraente. Por algum motivo que nem ele mesmo entendeu, seu coração perdeu o compasso quando seus olhares se cruzaram, e quando recuperou o ritmo, ele já não conseguia agir como sempre agia. Cantadas ou qualquer outra atitude desse tipo já não faria o menor sentido.

Estranhamente, sem que ela soubesse quem Sirius era, e sem ele mesmo saber quem Marlene era; sem que jamais tivessem trocado qualquer palavra, a garota o fizera ser ele mesmo.

E, horas depois, com a garrafa e o cantil vazios, a sensação de que já se conheciam há muito tempo crescia, assim como as vozes e as risadas aumentavam de volume...

Bem...O álcool, por vezes, tem o efeito de deixar tudo (e todos) muito mais engraçados...

Mais sinceros...Mais corajosos também.

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall..__._

Em meio a uma risada ou outra, assuntos sérios surgiram, e eles notavam cada vez mais o quanto tinham em comum.

Marlene comentou o quanto não agüentava mais as obrigações que tinha para com a família, se sentia bastante deslocada, não pertencia aquele mundo. A irmã, única pessoa com quem se identificava, havia fugido de casa ao ser obrigada a se casar, logo depois de terminar o curso em Beauxbatons. E desde então a garota sempre tinha ímpetos de fazer o mesmo.

Ninguém podia entendê-la melhor do que Sirius.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

De repente, o garoto pegou a mão de Marlene, e olhou-a profundamente, sério.

- Porquê não fazemos isso?

- Isso o quê, Sirius?

-_Fugir_. Largar tudo!

- Acho que aquele uísque finalmente te atingiu em cheio, não? – disse ela, rindo, embora sentisse um calor subir-lhe pela mão que ele ainda segurava.

- 'Tô falando sério... Já vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo, é estranho você comentar sobre o assunto justo agora. É quase...Como se fosse um sinal.

A garota sentira um frio na barriga, nunca em sua vida fizera algo arriscado assim.

- Mas...E o que faríamos? Como terminar Beauxbatons, onde viver? Não tenho pra onde ir...

- McKinnon, você acabou de dizer que tem sua irmã. E eu... Bem, também tenho meus contatos... Dá pra se virar.

_By now, you should have somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

Marlene sorriu, abaixando os olhos. Os dois agora estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Sirius tinha o olhar fixo na garota, embora ambos estivessem pensativos.

Quando ela levantou os olhos outra vez, porém, ele voltou de seus devaneios.

Percebeu o quão bonito o rosto da garoto ficava, banhado pela luz avermelhada do pôr do sol. E Marlene pareceu pensar algo parecido. Olhou para o lado, na direção do mar, e de repente algo pareceu atingi-la.

- Meu Merlin, já é tarde! – exclamou a menina, se desvencilhando da mão de Sirius e pondo-se de pé. – Veja, está anoitecendo! – disse ela, e de repente se viu cambaleando para o lado. Sirius, que levantara-se de um pulo também, segurou-a.

- Opa, opa... Nem mais uma gota de champagne pra você, mocinha – brincou ele. Ela riu, envergonhada.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

- É sério, Sirius, já devem ter notado que sumimos.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, mas não deixou de segurá-la nos braços. Ao invés disso, fitava-a, sério.

- Já pode me soltar agora, não estou tão mal assim – Marlene sorriu, ainda corada.

Seus olhares se encontraram, no entanto, e seu sorriso foi sumindo à medida que o coração disparava-lhe dentro do peito.

- Tudo bem se eu não quiser soltar você? – Sirius perguntou, ligeiramente rouco.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding…_

Seu coração também perdera o compasso outra vez, e ele nunca se sentira tão inseguro. No entanto, sabia que tinha que beijar aquela garota, sabia que ela era especial. Mesmo que eles nunca mais se encontrassem novamente, tinha que beijá-la.

Marlene piscou os olhos, sem saber o que responder.

A verdade é que os braços dele agora se moveram para sua cintura, e ela não sentia o menor ímpeto de tirá-los dali. Aquela coisa quente que emanava dele envolvia-a por completo agora.

Sirius tirou uma mão da cintura da garota, e pousou-a em seu rosto. Se Marlene conseguisse pensar naquele momento, pensaria no quanto as mãos do garoto estavam frias.

Mas ela agora só conseguia sentir, e não pensar.

Na sua cabeça parecia ouvir apenas o coração, bombardeando-lhe sangue direto para as bochechas, mais coradas que nunca.

Sirius guiou o rosto da menina até o seu, beijando-a suavemente.

_There are many things that I'd like to say to you_

_But I don't know how..._

De repente, ele interrompeu o contato dos lábios, e, apenas a alguns centímetros dela, olhou-a nos olhos outra vez.

- Marlene, eu... – começou ele.

Como dito, ela já não pensava mais. E o que fez foi, por sua vez, beijá-lo.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me…_

O garoto aprofundou o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a mão do rosto para os cabelos de Mira, puxando-a para mais perto com a outra mão, depositada em sua cintura.

O espaço entre os dois agora era inexistente, e Mira, sentindo o corpo quente do garoto, enlaçou sua nuca, deixando-se levar pelo beijo mais intenso de sua vida.

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall…_

* * *


End file.
